


Hush

by leftennant



Series: Road Trip of Champions [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Wintershock - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Semi-Public Sex, Smuff, Smut, biting to stay quiet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6652558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leftennant/pseuds/leftennant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy and Bucky rock some reunion sex...in public.  Based on the tumblr prompt: Biting to Stay Quiet by Bulmaveg_Otaku</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bulmaveg_Otaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulmaveg_Otaku/gifts).



> I am really, really ridiculously tired, and this is not beta'd BUT I'm kinda in love with it. It's based on the most awesome tumblr prompt by the insanely cool and talented Bulmaveg_Otaku. And it's smutty. So, YAY!
> 
> *************************************************

It was normally Darcy they had to worry about. She was the loud one, but as Bucky moved over her in the narrow bunk he’d been given in the command center, he was hard pressed to throttle down the desperate need he had to talk to her, and hear her voice.

“Darce…” he rasped. “You feel…. _Fuck me_ , doll, you feel so good.”

She reached up, one hand slipping around the back of his head so he could pull his mouth down to hers. “Not as good as you do,” she whispered against his lips. 

He thrust hard into her, and she gasped, neck arching and body rolling against his. “Christ, I missed you. This whole time. Missed you so much.”

“Me too. It’s why I bribed Clint to fly me out here.”

“Did you really bribe him?”

“Yeah. I'm making him grape jello shots for the next ten movie nights. Totally worth it. He could have asked for way more, and I would have agreed." Their bodies moved together, and the breath huffed out of her in a shaky gasp. "God, don’t stop. Right there...it's crazy good. I wanna just... Hold on.”

Darcy started shifting around. Moments later Bucky felt her hand slotting in between them. His brain nearly shorted out when the realization of what she was doing hit him. He was almost relieved for the pitch blackness all around them. Seeing her touching herself while he fucked her had a habit of putting him straight over the top. As it stood, he was already hanging on by the thinnest of threads. Three weeks they’d been apart this time. It was enough to drive a guy crazy. Especially when his girl insisted on sending him texts that would make a better man need to see a priest, and James Buchanan Barnes was not exactly a better man. He was pretty damn sure a better man would not be fucking said girl in his tiny bunk in a room full of sleeping people.

He’d been asleep too when she arrived on the base, and woke with a start to find an armful of Darcy with her warm lips working a path down his neck. Bucky rolled her under him without even thinking. It was then that he discovered that she’d lost her clothes somewhere in the blankets, and was already slippery wet for him. He wasn't sure how she'd gotten there, but the _how_ was much less important to him than the fact that she _was_ there. There, and wanting him as much as he'd been wanting her. It seemed like the gentlemanly thing to do was be hospitable to the girl who’d flown half a world to see him, and leave the questions about how for later. So his clothes had gone to join hers, legs tangling together as their reunion kisses turned urgent and needy.

Now he was inside her, feeling her fingers moving between her legs on every thrust, and trying his damndest to keep quiet as white hot heat ricocheted down his spine. It was going to be a close thing. Bucky was coiled so tight that the sound of her muffled moans was almost enough to set him off.

“Bucky,” she gasped, and he knew without seeing how she would look in that moment. Pupils huge and black, cheeks flushed, lips swollen from kissing, he loved the way she looked when he made her come. “I need…”

Darcy’s free hand shot out, seeking out his. She grabbed it around the wrist, and pulled it up to over her mouth. Bucky held it steady, a soft pressure over her lips with her hand clasped overtop. There was a second of stillness. Then he could feel teeth biting into the thick pad at the base of his thumb as she came with a stifled cry, while a series of tight shivers shook through her small frame.

It was the cry that finally snapped the thread. The desperate sound that Darcy had bitten back with his hand over her mouth set Bucky off, and had him fighting to keep silent as well. He ended up with his face tucked into the curve of her neck, mouth pressed against her skin as his shuddering release overtook him. 

Afterwards there was nothing but panting breaths, and trembing limbs. Darcy threaded her fingers through his, pulling their joined hands away from her mouth to rest just above one of her breasts. The spot she’d bitten was a dull throb, and he cherished the small reminder that things between them were tangible and real again after weeks of separation. Her chest rose and fell, heartbeat slowly returning to normal under Bucky’s palm. He cherished the feel of that too.

“Do you think we woke anyone up?” she asked quietly, and he carefully moved over to the side of the bunk, tugging her until she was spooned up in front of him before answering.

“Doesn’t sound like it. Besides, we aren’t the only ones. Steve’s been in Natalia’s bunk this whole time.”

Darcy lifted her head up slightly, as if she’d be able to see through the thick gloom. “Really?”

“Yeah. Thought he was being slick, but that idiot hasn’t gotten one over on me since 1934. It’s not gonna suddenly start now.”

She hummed, in amusement or agreement, Bucky wasn’t sure. Then she rolled over so she was facing him, and cuddled up to his chest. He couldn’t help the dopey grin spreading across his face. She was there. Had bribed Clint with _jello shots_ of all things, and flown for hours, just to see him. Bucky could hardly believe it, except that he could, because that was just how his girl was, and he was so damned lucky to have her. 

“You’re making the smile, aren’t you?” Darcy guessed sleepily. “I can’t see it. But I know it’s there.”

“What smile?” Bucky murmured in her ear.

“The one you get when you’re happy.”

“What makes you think I’m making it now?”

There was a movement in the dark, and her fingers fluttered over his lips, tracing the curve and bumping his teeth. “See?” she said. “I told you. It's the Bucky Barnes patented happy smile. Right there on your sexy face.”

“Guess I must be happy then,” he replied, kissing her fingers.

She took his hand, pressing his fingers to the smile on her own face. It was teasing and sweet, just like Bucky knew it would be. “Well, would you look at that. I guess I am too.”


End file.
